


Twitter Inprogress with the Avengers

by IronDad_SpiderSon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Natasha Romanoff, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Clint Barton is deaf, Everyone is kinda gay, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gen, Genderfluid Loki, Howard Stark was abusive, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Howard Stark’s A+ Parenting, I can’t tag, Irondad, I’ll add tags later, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Pansexual Tony Stark, Social Media, Trans Pepper Potts, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Tony Stark, Twitter Fic, Very fluffy, everyone has twitter, fuck ableism, spiderson, we love poly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDad_SpiderSon/pseuds/IronDad_SpiderSon
Summary: The Avengers get twitter





	1. Who’s Peter Parker?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [twitter is onto something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625167) by [pomegranateboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomegranateboy/pseuds/pomegranateboy). 



#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
So Ms Potts thinks this is a good idea for Mr Stark. So, this will be the official twitter for all things Stark Intern related :-) -PP

Flash @BetterThanYou  
Really Parker, No one is going to believe this

Ned @NedLeeds  
Okay @BetterThanYou. We don’t need this kind of negativity

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
@BetterThanYou Fuck off will you. Peters internship is real, and you are the one focusing on it makes me think. Are you jealous of him?

Flash @BetterThanYou  
Like I’d be jealous of a girl thinking she’s a guy. She’s lying for attention

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
Lying sure. So, the stats lie when it says 75% of trans youth feel unsafe at school? Or 41.8% have contemplated suicide? 

Ned @NedLeeds  
Also 83% have experienced bullying, 35% of that being physical attacks. Why would someone do that for attention?

Flash @BetterThanYou  
Because you can’t change who you were born as. Basic Biology.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
No I cannot change my biology, but I have undergone treatment to make myself feel better. And legally changed my gender marker and name. So, you saying this is technically a hate crime which you can be fined for.

Flash @BetterThanYou  
Nope. You are a she

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Okay, I’m not arguing this.

-Load More Replies-

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Mr Stark tried to get Dum-E too make a sandwich, but it has been dipped in motor oil. Now he has to try and say he can’t eat it to the 4 AI’s who want him to eat it. -PP

Taylor @PepperPottsStan  
How do you know Tony Stark? Are you actually an Intern? Can we get a picture?

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
I’m his intern, I’m Peter and I am at Midtown High School. No, you cannot have a picture because the lab has confidential items in it.

Taylor @PepperPottsStan  
Fair. Do you know Pepper Potts?

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Yes.

Taylor @PepperPottsStan  
THAT’S SO COOL!

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
It is. She’s nice. Plus, really funny. Mr Stark is scared of her.

Taylor @PepperPottsStan  
I want to meet her when I can! I can’t believe you know her!

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
@PPotts you have a fan here

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
Ohh hello, @PepperPottsStan. I shall also like to meet you, I shall send you a date and time for a meeting if you want?

Taylor @PepperPottsStan  
ADSHFSAGJBHASK yes please! You are a hero of mine

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
Okay, @PepperPottsStan I shall see you soon!

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
@PPotts, I think you broke them

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
They seem like a nice person

Avengers News and More @AvengersAndMore  
A person named Peter Parker started a twitter claiming to be Tony Starks intern and then makes a fans dream come true as he involves Pepper Potts in the conversation who says the fan can have an interview with her.


	2. Tony Needs Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs sleep. And MJ loves on Queen

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Mr Stark just confused a screwdriver with a cup of coffee. He spilt the coffee everywhere and he stabbed himself with the screwdriver. -PP

Kali @KaliLoves  
Honestly that makes it seem like he needs less coffee and more sleep

PEPPER POTTS REPLIED TO ME @PepperPottsStan  
I’m sure that isn’t healthy. Does he actually sleep?  
Kali @KaliLoves  
Mr Parker why are you letting Tony Stark in a lab with no sleep!

#1 Intern SI @Intewrn4SI  
Not my choice. I was at school came back and saw him do it as I was sitting down

Kali @KaliLoves  
Do you live there? Or go there certain days?

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
I come here Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. The other days I am doing school clubs and homework. 

PEPPER POTTS REPLIED TO ME @PepperPottsStan  
What clubs are you in?

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
I am in my schools Decathlon team with @MichelleJones and @NedLeeds

Ned @NedLeeds  
What do you want Peter? I’m trying to do homework

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
My followers have asked my what club I was in, I told them you and MJ where in Dec with me

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
Since when do you have followers?

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Uh I don’t know. Pepper and Tony followed me last night that might explain the 18 thousand people 

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
Yeah maybe that explains it! How did you even get into this Internship Parker?

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Awwww you love me @MichelleJones xoxoxoxoxo  


BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
Do I? Do I really? What is love but a chemical reaction in our brain to make us buy into the capitalists’ holidays.

Kali @KaliLoves  
Michelle Jones is my new favourite person on here!

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
MJ!! You are taking my followers!

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
It’s because you’re white! 

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
*Gasp* I thought we were bae. Turns out we’re just fam….

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
Oh my Pepper. 

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Mark this day. Michelle Jones has stated she has a god! Pepper Potts!

Ned @NedLeeds  
Stop tweeting using the Thread! Homework remember

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Sorry @NedLeeds. Anyway, I have to go, Mr Stark is back from cleaning up and we are building something cool!

Kali @KaliLoves  
Are we just going that he knows Tony Stark and is his Intern?

PEPPER POTTS REPLIED TO ME @PepperPottsStan  
Yes.

-Load More Replies-


	3. Peter meets the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter+Coffee= Hyper

Sam Wilson @Falcon  
So we are at the compound and there is this kid? Running about?

Tony Stark @TStark  
Ignore him I gave him coffee bad idea

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
Why? You know he isn’t allowed coffee!

Tony Stark @TStark  
It was a long day in the lab and we nearly fell asleep.

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
You deal with him since I’m busy. Also text his guardian to tell them he can stay

Tony Stark @TStark  
Already done! I think he wants to meet the Avengers

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Uh yeah I do!!! It’s the Avengers! Can I meet Thor and Dr Banner?

Tony Stark @TStark  
Yeah but you can’t meet them like this. Calm down kid

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Okay!!!!

Sam Wilson @Falcon  
Do I want to meet him?

Kali @KaliLoves   
Yes  
PEPPER REPLIED TO ME @PepperPottsStan  
Yes

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
Yes.

Tony Stark @TStark   
Well duh

-Load More Replies-

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
I JUST MET THE AVENGERS! THEY ARE AMAZING!! And Doctor Banner started to cry when I asked about his work! He’s one of my many scientific heroes!

Tony Stark @TStark  
It was pretty funny. Peter was like “Doctor Banner I love your work!” Bruce just started to cry

Bruce Banner (Yes, I’m the Hulk) @BruceBanner  
I’ve never had a kid say they loved my work! It meant a lot @Intern4SI thank you.

@BruceBanner has followed @Intern4SI and @PeterParkour  
@Blackwidow has followed @Intern4SI and @PeterParkour  
@Falcon has followed @Intern4SI and @PeterParkour  
@WhiteWolf has followed @Intern4SI and @PeterParkour  
@CaptainAmerica has followed @Intern4SI and @PeterParkour  
@GodOfThunder has followed @Intern4SI and @PeterParkour  
@ScarletWitch has followed @Intern4SI and @PeterParkour  
@Hawkeye has followed @Intern4SI and @PeterParkour  
@Ant-Man has followed @Intern4SI and @PeterParkour  
@StarkIndustries has followed @Intern4SI and @PeterParkour

Tony Stark @TStark  
So the team might have loved the kid. You can’t see him but he’s lying on the ground contemplating his life, I think.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Yes, I am. Now leave me alone!


	4. Ricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transphobia and Language!

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
Someone spelled my name wrong at Starbucks. How It Is 5 Letters Long

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
How’d they spell it?

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
*Picture of a cup with Ricky written on it*

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
That’s great! Ricky

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
Fuck off kid

Tony Stark @TStark  
@CaptainAmerica! He said a no no word

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica  
It was one time, Tony! One time

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Now Captain Righteousness he said a no no word, tell him off

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica  
You say something once and then everyone holds it against you.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Awww Captain Language it’s okay I still loveeee you

PEPPER POTTS REPLIED TO ME @PepperPottsStan  
We are confused???

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
I think Steve should tell the story

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica  
No.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Pleaseeeeeeeee 

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica  
No.

Tony Stark @TStark  
I swore on the comms, and Steve said Language but he swears all the time so we hold it against him for fun

PEPPER POTTS REPLIED TO ME @PepperPottsStan  
I thought it would be wilder for some reason

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
Yeah but he’s the worst for swearing so it’s fun.

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica  
That’s it. You can sleep on the couch tonight Bucky

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
Well that’s rude

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica  
I Don’t Care.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
he used a full stop and caps Bucky’s fucked

Avengers Fan @AvengersFan4Life  
Is Stucky Cannon?!?!?!?!?!

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
yes.

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica  
Stucky?

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Yes, of course, its fucking cannon.

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
Peter that’s unacceptable language

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
@TStark taught me it

Tony Stark @TStark  
No, I did not! I told you off for swearing

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Wooooow @TStark, transphobia at its best

Tony Stark @TStark  
Sure. I am transphobic, you saying that is transphobic and Panphobic!

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
I can already feel the pain of PR you two are causing

Kali @KaliLoves  
Since when is Tony Stark Trans and Pan! ASHGFSADJHS

Tony Stark @TStark  
I thought this was public knowledge! I literally transitioned as I took over SI?!?!? And I literally was married to a guy for like 3 years?????

Kali @KaliLoves  
Uhhhhhh I think I’d remember that you were trans and who was the guy??

Tony Stark @TStark  
I’m not going to out a man most people know who it was, but I am engaged to Pepper now.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Is it who I think it is???????? HoneyBear????

Tony Stark @TStark  
Yes.

Kali @KaliLoves  
@Rhodey @BruceBanner @Blackwidow @Falcon @WhiteWolf @CaptainAmerica @GodOfThunder @ScarletWitch @Hawkeye @Ant-Man @PPotts @HappyHogan @Vision WHO IS IT???????

Bruce Banner (Yes, I’m the Hulk) @BruceBanner  
We know. But we are not going to out, him

Natasha Romanoff @Blackwidow  
Rt

Sam Wilson @Falcon  
Rt.

@WhiteWolf  
Rt.

@CaptainAmerica  
rt

Thor Odinson @GodOfThunder  
what shall I say rt for?

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
He’s pretty buff, Tony defo was bottom

Wanda @ScarletWitch  
preachhhhhhhhh

Scott @Ant-Man  
RT.

James Rhodes @Rhodey  
Tony was deffo the bottom

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
Of course, he was

Happy @HappyHogan  
rt.

Vision @Vision  
This twitter thing is strange.


	5. Tony’s what?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite family fighting transphobia

Avengers News and More @AvengersAndMore  
The Internet has gone wild as Tony Stark reveals he is trans, pansexual and was married to a guy for 3 years. The avengers also seem to think he was the bottom in the relationship. Who is the mystery man?

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
…….. Not who you all think

Katherine @Kathy  
Why did she think she could fool us??? A woman shouldn’t be a hero and her name is, Peggy. She should never have changed it

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
You done fucked up Katherine.

Kali @KaliLoves  
Hey @Kathy. Fuck off will you. Just because you are transphobic doesn’t mean you can come here and make others feel shit. Tony Stark has provided Clean Energy for the world. He has homed many people after Hurricane Sandy and has donated so much to all the LGBT+ youth out there. 

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
@Kathy I’m sure you are aware of New York’s anti-discrimination laws. Now how about you apologize to Tony Stark and then we can drop the charges against you

Katherine @Kathy  
No. She is a female you can’t sue me for my beliefs

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
No but we can sue you for emotional damage, transphobic behaviour and a hate crime. You will be hearing from my lawyers soon.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
The Avengers have had their phones confiscated so they cannot murder her. Also @KaliLoves Tony and all of us are thankful for you standing up for him.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
In other news, Mr Stark and I have decided to help the lgbt+ youth more! More news to come soon.

 ——— 

@BruceBanner has followed @KaliLoves  
@Blackwidow has followed @KaliLoves  
@Falcon has followed @KaliLoves  
@WhiteWolf has followed @KaliLoves  
@PPotts has followed @KaliLoves  
@TStark has followed @KaliLoves  
@CaptainAmerica has followed @KaliLoves  
@GodOfThunder has followed @KaliLoves  
@ScarletWitch has followed @KaliLoves  
@Hawkeye has followed @KaliLoves  
@Ant-Man has followed @KaliLoves  
@StarkIndustries has followed @KaliLoves  
@PeterParkour has followed @KaliLoves  
@Intern4SI has followed @KaliLoves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know. Sorry


	6. Biderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash @BetterThanYou  
> What the fuck

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Mr Stark has informed me that Spider-man may be getting a twitter

-Load More Replies-

 

Tony Stark @TStark  
Yes, Spider-man is getting a twitter. No, he will not reveal his identity so don’t ask

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Helloooo Twitter. It is I, your friendly neighbourhood Spidey. Ask your questions.

Flash @BetterThanYou  
HIII I’m your biggest fan!!

Biderman @SpideyRules  
I know you,,,,,

Flash @BetterThanYou  
You stole my car!!

Biderman @SpideyRules  
No,,, Peter asked me to come to your party didn’t he??

Flash @BetterThanYou  
Wait @PeterParkour you acc know Spiderman??????

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Why would he lie about that?

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Yeah why would I lie???

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
He didn’t lie about the internship either. For someone who is “smart” you are pretty slow Flash.,,.,

Ned @NedLeeds  
Oofftt. Press F

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
F

Biderman @SpideyRules  
F

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
F.

-=-=-=-  
BLACK LIVES MATTER

Piss him off, follow me, ned and you then some Randoms

  
MJ, I love how you think

  
I know loser

  
Xoxoxoxo

-=-=-=-

Biderman @SpideyRules has followed @MichelleJones, @NedLeeds, @PeterParkour, @KaliLoves, @SpideyFan and 15 others

Flash @BetterThanYou  
What the fuck

Kali @KaliLoves  
I’d like to thank everyone who followed me. And I’m happy that you feel comfortable with yourself. I wish I had that when I was younger.

Kali @KaliLoves  
Follows 268 Followers 10924


	7. Peter says Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper Potts @PPotts  
> @MichelleJones would you like a job with me?

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
@TStark It wasn’t me

Tony Stark @TStark  
What did you do?

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Nothing,.,.,,,

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
For everyone reading this, this is going to be my last tweet for I am going to be killed by @TStark 

Hannah Boo @BooHooWhore  
I can’t be the only one that’s confused right?

SAVE ODAAT @SpiderGal  
No……. Hope he doesn’t die I quite like him,

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
I may have played with @SpideyRules web shooters.   
*pic of webs everywhere in the lab*

Tony Stark @TStark  
You’re right I will kill you

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Legally you can’t because my guardian would be sad. So would the avengers and you cant make them sad can you?

Tony Stark @TStark  
For what you done I can deal with them feeling sad

Hannah Boo @BooHooWhore  
Is that only thing you can think will happen if you kill @Intern4SI? I’m sure @NYPD would differ

New York PD @NYPD  
We have to agree with @BooHooWhore, Murder is pretty illegal Mr @TStark. No matter the circumstances

Tony Stark @TStark  
Well that’s boring. You had no problem with the murder of all the innocent black teenagers killed by cops?

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
@TStark, I like you now.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
You didn’t before??!?!?!

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
No.

Tony Stark @TStark  
Oh okay,.,.,.,

New York PD @NYPD  
All formal complaints can be made too Commissioner Raymond Holt

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
Okay, you’ll have a 5 page letter your way soon

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
@MichelleJones would you like a job with me?

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
@PPotts, this is intriguing what would it the job contain?

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
@MichelleJones My intern.

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
@PPotts Okay.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
I am now terrified at the thought of this. Does this mean I have to share @Intern4SI??

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
You can keep it I’ll make my own

Peter Parker @PeterParkour   
Yay!!


	8. Tony Signs His Death Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony really is stupid. Peter, Harley, and Shuri meet.

 

Tony Stark @TStark  
You gotta love guys asses

Tony Stark @TStark  
Ignore that.

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Wrong account?

Tony Stark @TStark  
yeahhhhhh

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
Be careful

Tony Stark @TStark  
Yes princesss

WE’RE CONNECTED @HarleyQueer  
big mood

Tony Stark @TStark  
Kid!! @HarleyQueer it’s been so long you gotta come over soon, Peter and you would love each other

Tony Stark @TStark  
Scrap that, I don’t want to be over thrown by teenagers

WE’RE CONNECTED @HarleyQueer  
I want to meet @PeterParkour

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Sameeeee! Please mr stark

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
We won’t even invite @ShuriWakanada

Bow Peasants @ShuriWakanada  
Uhhhhhh offended much. I thought we were bae, turns out we’re just fam

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
Shhhh you knew you were getting invited anyway

Tony Stark @TStark  
as much as ill regret this. Fine

Bow Peasants @ShuriWakanada  
I’ll make the group chat!

WE’RE CONNECTED @HarleyQueer  
Yassssss

Peter Parker @PeterParkour  
*Bows to the queen* madame

Plan Annoy Tony

_Peter Parker_

_Bow Peasants_

_WE’RE CONNECTED_.

 

Bow Peasant- You two want to annoy Tony

Peter Parker- Of course

WE’RE CONNECTED- Stupid question. Also hey I’m Harley, gay, asexual, he/him from Tennessee

Bow Peasant- Shuri, gay she/her, Wakanda

Peter Parker- Peter, trans gay he/him, Queens

Bow Peasant- I have a few ideas

                          1 – Matching meme names

                          2 – twitter wars

                          3 – SLEEPOVER!!!

Peter Parker- 1 Yes, 2 Yes, 3 YESSSSS

WE’RE CONNECTED- Yasss to all 3

Bow Peasant- What meme?

 

Peter Parker- Well there Is iconic, Fre sh a voca do, fuck your chicken strips.

WE’RE CONNECTED- Can I get a waffle?

Bow Peasant- Can I please get a waffle?!

Peter Parker- That’s it.

                     Okay, I’ll do *employees fight*

WE’RE CONNECTED- I’ll be “Can I get a waffle?”

Bow Peasant- “Can I please get a waffle?!”

WE’RE CONNECTED- Okay let’s do it. No one say anything either.

 

==

Plan Annoy Tony

_*employees fight*_

_“Can I get a waffle?”_

_“Can I please get a WaFfLe?!”_

 

 *employees fight*- He’s gonna be so confused

“Can I get a waffle?”- It will be legendary

“Can I please get a WaFfLe?!”- It’s us of course it will be.

 

 


	9. The Kids make Tony Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark @TStark  
> than k y ou

Tony Stark @TStark  
Does anyone want to explain why @PeterParkour @HarleyQueer @ShuriWakanada have changed their names.

*employees fight * @PeterParkour  
Because

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
We

“Can I please get a WaFfLe?!” @ShuriWakanada  
Wanted 

*employees fight * @PeterParkour  
To

Tony Stark @TStark  
Well I’m terrified for when you three actually meet.

Scott @Ant-Man  
@TStark are you a dad? Or just an overprotective not dad??

Tony Stark @TStark  
I AM NOT A DAD

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
*Cries* leaving me like my dad did. I know how it is Tony

Tony Stark @TStark  
Kid I’m sorry. 

Tony Stark @TStark  
But like I can’t be a dad

Tony Stark @TStark  
I’ll mess you up

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
I’m crying. You would never mess up

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
Yoo @ShuriWakanada @PeterParkour help me out

“Can I please get a WaFfLe?!” @ShuriWakanada  
Stark don’t say that. You are one of my broken white boys. Be nice to yourself

*employees fight * @PeterParkour  
Mr Stark you would be a great dad. Don’t even start with that bs saying you wouldn’t.

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer   
@ShuriWakanada @PeterParkour Thanks. And you’re right

“Can I please get a WaFfLe?!” @ShuriWakanada  
Of course we are right. It doesn’t take a genius to see that. 

Scott @Ant-Man  
He’s crying. You kids are great

Tony Stark @TStark  
than k y ou 

Scott @Ant-Man  
He’s really crying now. @PPotts come get your man please

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
Coming


	10. We Stan one (1) Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IronStan @IronStan  
> Iron Man is Amazing. We Stan one (1) Legend

IronStan @IronStan  
Iron Man is Amazing. We Stan one (1) Legend

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
yes, I agree

IronStan @IronStan  
He is amazing. No one can compete

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
@PeterParkour come here and gush over Tony with us

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
He is the hero the world needs

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
YESSSSSSS. He will save this world

IronStan @IronStan  
Tony Stark is the Hero we do not deserve but love

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
3000% agree

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
Tony Stark Man

IronStan @IronStan  
Tony Stark.

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Tony Stark

Tony Stark @TStark  
.,.,.,…

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
We love you!

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
That’s gay but agree

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
*squints eyes at name* Okay

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
shhhhhhhhhhh………. 

*employees fight*@PeterParkour  
:) 

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
*Tips hat* 

*employees fight*@PeterParkour  
aww you are cute

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
Only for you handsome ;) 

Tony Stark @TStark  
Pls stop this

*employees fight*@PeterParkour  
dm me @HarleyQueer ;))))

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
Okay ;))


	11. Peter and Tony Help Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 Intern SI @Intern4SI   
> I did not realise the dangers for out lgbtqia+ youth still. I hope @TStark and I can help everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly DM's between Peter and others.

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI   
Mr Stark and I are working on getting lgbtqia+ youth into safe houses. Dm me if you need help

 

**Amie**

 

Hey I don’t know if you’ll read this but I saw your tweet.

 Can you really help me?

 

I will try. Can you explain what you need?

 

Thank you. So I’m MTF but my family doesn’t accept me.

They kicked me out four days ago

I have nowhere to go and my phones almost dead.

 

Okay, can you tell me your full name and age?

 

Amie Abram, I’m 15

 

Okay Amie, is there anyway you can

make it too Avengers Tower tonight?

 

Yeah. I am a couple blocks away

 

Okay. When you get here ask for

Peter Parker and say your name.

Another question what size are you for clothes?

 

Small. Why?

 

I will order some clothes in for you. Anything specific needed?

 

No, thank you. For everything

 

It is okay, I am only doing the right thing.

 

 

**Sophie**

 

Hey I was wondering if you could help my friend.

 

Yes I can. How can I help?

 

So they are Agender and in a home for boys.

The person in charge is abusive and rude.

They need out but can’t get help.

 

Okay, what home?

What’s their name and age?

 and are they in school?

 

St Johns, Taylor Williams 14 and they go Robert F.

 Kennedy community High School.

 

Okay, tomorrow myself or Tony Stark will

drop in too talk with Taylor.

Would you like to be there with them?

 

Uh I’ll ask. Thank you so much Mr Parker.

It’s fine. I like to help people

 the way I got help when I came out.

 

 

 

**Ali Kahn**

 

 

Hi. So I’m a lesbian and I’ve been getting

threats by my parents. Is there anything

 you can do to help?

 

Yes I can. Can you give me you’re name, age, and address?

 

I’m Ali Khan, 15, 717 40th Street Brooklyn.

 

Okay, are you in immediate danger?

 

I don’t think so. My parents don’t talk to me

 anymore unless to threaten me. I don’t think

 they would ever do anything like that though.

 

Okay, if there is no immediate

 danger I will leave it but can you make your

way to Avengers Tower tonight?

 

I mean yeah, they don’t really care where I am

 

Okay, ask for my name when you get here,

 Peter Parker.

 

Thank you so much

 

I am only helping out like anyone would.

 

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI   
I did not realise the dangers for out lgbtqia+ youth still. I hope @TStark and I can help everyone.

 

Amie @AmieAbram   
Thank you @TStark and @Intern4SI

 

Sophie Lee @Love4All   
@Intern4SI has helped my friend who can now be themselves! Thank you

 

Ali Kahn @Lesbeeeen   
As a queer Muslim whos parents don’t accept them I thank @Inter4SI and @TStark for helping.

 

Tony Stark @TStark   
I love helping our local lgbtqia+ youth. Myself and @Intern4SI have been working to create more rooms in Avengers Tower to house the youth in need of help. We hope to inspire the youth of today to be open about themselves.

 

-Load More Replies-


	12. Tony adopts more kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PEPPER POTTS REPLIED TO ME @PepperPottsStan  
> *faints* thank you Ms. Potts

Avengers News and More @AvengersAndMore  
Tony Stark and a teenager who the public have agreed is @PeterParkour/@Intern4SI, have been spotted at Robert F. Kennedy community High School. Could this be one of the lgbtqia+ youth they have been helping?

Taylor Williams @BinaryWho  
I JUST MET TONY STARK! AND PETER PARKER!!!!

Taylor Williams @BinaryWho  
Tony Stark just offered to be my legal guardian and get me out of the home I’m in!

Taylor Williams @BinaryWho  
He wants to help me be me!

Tony Stark @TStark  
@BinaryWho well we have to help our local youth who will change the world

Taylor Williams @BinaryWho  
I am honestly so happy! In the home I never got to be me now I can!

Amie @AmieAbram  
When I came last night I met Tony Stark and Pepper Potts and Peter Parker! They bought me clothes and used my pronouns and I have my own room! Thank you @Intern4SI and @TStark and @PPotts!

Ali Kahn @Lesbeeeen  
It’s amazing to be treated so nice when I had been treated terribly for so many years. Thank you @TStark, @PPotts and @Intern4SI !!

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
It was wonderful to meet you Amie! And Ali! And Taylor! I can’t wait to introduce you too my friends and the Avengers!

Katherine @Kathy  
We shouldn’t let these things near our children! Both of them will corrupt our children! They are women pretending to be men!

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
@Kathy Please stop replying to the tweets of our employees and people who currently reside in the Avengers Tower. I can tell you that this violates our restraining order against you.

Katherine @Kathy  
Fine. If you want to support the horrors these “people” condone.

PEPPER POTTS REPLIED TO ME @PepperPottsStan  
@Kathy I hope you know that we as supporters can find out where you live, work, and your family just by searching for a bit. I’m sure your work does not condone Transphobia or bullying a minor. 

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
Taylor says it perfectly. 

PEPPER POTTS REPLIED TO ME @PepperPottsStan  
*faints* thank you Ms. Potts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short. Also thank you, everyone, who has read and hit that Kudos button. It means a lot. Another thing is that in this Universe we ignore Infinity War and Endgame.


	13. What is Gender???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *employees fight* @PeterParkour  
> Is gender a thing on Asgard????

Stark Industries Update @StarkIndustries  
For anyone visiting Avengers Tower today please be careful of anyone who seems to be carrying a knife. You will not be harmed this is just for a few Avengers. Who stole @LSnake’s food? We just want to talk

Kali @KaliLoves  
Who is @LSnake???? Also whoever runs @StarkIndustries you are great!

Loki @LSnake  
Hello young Midgardian I am Loki Odindottir

Kali @KaliLoves  
aren’t you the one that tried to take over New York??

Loki @LSnake  
Yes, however I was under mind control at that point. That does not excuse my actions though.

Kali @KaliLoves  
Well I don’t care if you were mind controlled now. If you’re good, you’re good. :)

Loki @LSnake followed @KaliLoves  
Kali @KaliLoves followed @LSnake

Loki @LSnake  
I like you young Midgardian. Would you like to join me in finding who stole my food?

Kali @KaliLoves  
I would. Here are some that might @Falcon @WhiteWolf @GodOfThunder @Hawkeye @ScarletWitch @Ant-Man

Loki @LSnake  
Thank you Kali. I shall go and find them now. Until next time 

Kali @KaliLoves  
Bye!

Kali @KaliLoves  
I JUST TALKED TO A GOD!!!!!

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
*Goddess.

Kali @KaliLoves  
I thought Loki was male? I am sorry for misgendering her

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
She is genderfluid, however right now she is in female form and goes by female pronouns and Goddess. Also she does not like being called Goddess only Loki, or Ms Loki.

Kali @KaliLoves  
That’s awesome! Are all Asgardians like that? Is gender a thing on Asgard?

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
That is an interesting question. Lets ask. @LSnake and @GodOfThunder get here!

Thor Odinson @GodOfThunder  
yes @PeterParkour?

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Is gender a thing on Asgard????

Loki @LSnake  
Yes and No. It is more accepted to be fluid or something else. We know many trans warriors and royals. I am genderfluid as you know. However, some older people are less accepting. But what can you do?

Thor Odinson @GodOfThunder  
Well said sister. I am male in all sense but I do support our siblings who are different to their assigned sex. 

Kali @KaliLoves  
that’s so cool!!!!!

Thor Odinson @GodOfThunder  
I guess it is more progressive than Midgards views 

Kali @KaliLoves  
So progressive!! We are still fighting for trans rights! 

Loki @LSnake  
I have seen that. I hope the rights for those to be free are allowed soon. It is horrible pretending to be someone you are not

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Now that I agree with

-Load More Replies-


	14. Clint and his hearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint loses his hearing aids and adopts a child for Shield

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Hey @TStark remember when you told me to be careful with those hearing aids?????

Tony Stark @TStark  
The ones that cost a couple thousand to make specifically designed for you?

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
.,.,.,,, yeah those ones.,.,,,

Tony Stark @TStark  
How did I know this would happen. I have an extra set for you in my lab come here

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Thank you Tony!

Tony Stark @TStark  
Your welcome

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Idiot

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
I know. But it wasn’t all my fault. @Ant-Man made me go into the vents

Scott @Ant-Man  
How did I make you go in the vents??

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
You were chasing me with ants

Scott @Ant-Man  
No I wasn’t they always follow me

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Well they were scaring me. I blame you

Natasha Romanoff @Blackwidow  
Take the blame Bird Brains.

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Never!!

Tony Stark @TStark  
@Hawkeye what colour do you want?

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
PURPLE!!!!!!!

Tony Stark @TStark  
Of course. Also these one have a tracking device on them since I’m smart.

Hawkeye is Boo @ArrowEye  
As a Clint Barton and Hawkeye Stan I am offended that the knowledge of Clint Barton’s deafness was never public. Who do I have to fight?!?!?! @Hawkeye

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
@ArrowEye. I thought everyone knew? Huh. Well I am deaf almost completely except for a bit of hearing in my left ear.

Hawkeye is Boo @ArrowEye  
@Hawkeye Oh my god. You replied. I love you so much you are my favorite hero!!

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
@ArrowEye waittt. I’m your favorite?

Hawkeye is Boo @ArrowEye  
@Hawkeye yeah you are. When I was younger I wanted to be Merida from Brave and then I heard of you and I’ve been training every since.

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
@ArrowEye I am crying. @FurySHIELD can we pleaseeeeee hire themmmmmmmm. Pleaseeeeeeee

Fury @FurySHIELD  
@Hawkeye @ArrowEye how old is this person?

  
Hawkeye is Boo @ArrowEye  
@FurySHIELD @Hawkeye I’m 20 going to be 21 next February.

Fury @FurySHIELD  
@Hawkeye. They are your person. You deal with training and shit

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Fuck yeah. Thanks @FurySHIELD.

Queen @Queenie  
@ArrowEye.,.,.,., gurllll did that really just happen?!????

Hawkeye is Boo @ArrowEye  
@Queenie I don’t know. I really hope this isn’t some sad dream where I’ll wake up and cry.

Queen @Queenie  
@ArrowEye does @Hawkeye even know your name?!?!

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Yeah @ArrowEye what’s your name?

Hawkeye is Boo @ArrowEye  
Uh I’m Kate Bishop.

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
@ArrowEye cool. See you late Hawkeye

Hawkeye is Boo @ArrowEye  
Someone please punch me. I think I am going to faint this is the best day of my life

  
Queen @Queenie  
@ArrowEye it should be. This is the day you tell your grandkids about!!!!!

Hawkeye is Boo @ArrowEye  
Yeah I need a lie down I think. I’ll talk to you later @Queenie bye

Queen @Queenie  
See ya @ArrowEye


	15. #AskSpidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey Q&A  
> Peter and Spidey get into a mini Twitter Fight

  
Biderman @SpideyRules  
Hey guys. Sorry I’ve been MIA but I have been busy. Now I’m free Q and A #AskSpidey

Spidey is bae @Spid3rm4n  
#AskSpidey hey why is your name Biderman?!

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Hello @Spid3rm4n 1). Cool name! 2) Because I want everyone to know I’m Bisexual

Spidey is Bae @Spid3rm4n  
@SpideyRules oh my god you replied. And that’s so cool!!! Personally I’m straight but having a bisexual hero is awesome!

SpideyFan3000 @JenniferWalters  
#AskSpidey favorite hero?

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Iron Man

Flash @BetterThanYou  
#AskSpidey hi I’m a big fan! Can you please follow me?  
Biderman @SpideyRules  
,.,.,,, maybe if I want

Charles @Murphy  
Spidey went there

Steven @Yeeter  
#AskSpidey what do you think of @PeterParkour?

Biderman @SpideyRule  
He’s a dick

Ned @NedLeeds  
Hahahaha @PeterParkour

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
@SpideyRules this is why I’m Tony’s favorite

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Keep telling yourself that pal

Ned @NedLeeds  
This is fucking amazing

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Fight me @SpideyRules

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Okay. Back of McDonald’s 3 am

  
*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Okay see you there bitch.  
-Load More Replies-

SAVE ODAAT @KillerQueen  
#AskSpidey do you live at Stark Towers??

Biderman @SpideyRules  
@KillerQueen. No I don’t. However I stay over most nights since I get in later and @Tstark likes to make sure I’m okay

Tony Stark @Tstark  
@SpideyRules yeah because you’re stupid and like to hide being shit from me also did you tell @PPotts you were coming out??

Biderman @SpideyRules  
@Tstark it was one time Tony! And no……

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
It’s fine. PR can deal with it

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Thanks Pepper!! This is why your my favorite

Tony Stark @TStark  
@SpideyRules offended

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
@SpideyRules you’re my favorite too

Tony Stark @TStark  
That it! @PPotts @SpideyRules I am divorcing you Pep and Spidey you are no longe emu favorite child

Biderman @SpideyRules  
@TStark noooo how will I ever live???

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
I’m taking @HappyH and @Friday

Tony Stark @TStark  
You can’t take them!! They are my favorites!!

Happy @HappyH  
Please stop getting me involved

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Hiya Happy!!

Happy @HappyH  
I’m suddenly asleep

-Load More Replies-

Shay @TonyStarkIsGod  
Please say I didn’t imagine that thread. It was amazing

Lola @Lola1  
No you didn’t it was beautiful

IronFam @Ironlad  
We were lucky enough to be alive during this

Kalvin @Gayer  
God didn’t abandon his timeline 


	16. I'm Freaking Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkeye has powers too  
> And Peter and Spidey have a small fight over Harley and Shuri.

Biderman @SpideyRules  
@Hawkeye did you eat my pizza?

 

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
,.,,,.,..

 

Natasha Romanoff @Blackwidow  
You are on your own 

 

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
@SpideyRules How do u even know?? I literly just done it

 

Biderman @SpideyRules   
My spidey senses 

 

Tony Stark @TStark  
Don't lie, fri told you 

 

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Why does she tell you?!

 

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Because i told her to tell me when someone betrayed me

 

Sam Wilson @Falcon  
I once ate @SpideyRules cookies and i was scared to sleep

 

Scott @Ant-Man  
I can help you hide @Hawkeye

 

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
I'll order new pizza please spare me

 

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Clint owns scarves and berets. He played trombone in a ska band. He got to second base on his tinder date. His cats got an insta. He kicks ass at Mario Kart, he played an extra in Paul Blart. He can open a pickle jar...

 

Biderman @SpideyRules  
...when he bowls he’ll always get at least 70 after 6 beers.  He plays fantasy league, he butt dialed Jean Claude Van Damme.. He goes to Chipotle and gets free guac, the cashier says he rocks, he owns water resistant socks.

 

Biderman @SpideyRules  
But he is as super as they are, He's freaking Hawkeye.

 

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
How do you know that,.,,,.,,.,,

 

Natasha Romanoff @BlackWidow  
If Shield wasn't destroyed id honestly offer you a job

 

Biderman @SpideyRules   
I have my sources @Hawkeye, and thanks @BlackWidow

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
Sorry @PeterParkour, I am leaving you for @SpideyRules

 

Biderman @SpideyRules  
I can treat you better than @PeterParkour

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
@HarleyQueer, I trusted you, and this is how you return that trust. I am taking the kid

 

Natasha Romanoff @BlackWidow  
You two have a kid??

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
Yeah @ShuriWakanda 

 

"Can I please get a WaFfLe?" @ShuriWakanda  
Yeeeeeeee 

 

Natasha Romanoff @BlackWidow  
I dont even want to know

 

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Babe @HarleyQueer i am a better choice, @ShuriWakanda you can come too.

 

"Can I please get a WaFfLe?" @ShuriWakanda  
Soz @PeterParkour but i pick Harley and Spiderman  


 

Ned @NedLeeds  
@PeterParkour you always have us bud  


 

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
@PeterParkour at least you didn't steal @SpideyRules boytoy and child  


 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
@MichelleJones, I am more than a boytoy. If anything im the sugar daddy  


 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
@HarleyQueer i want a divorce  


 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
Sure boo xoxo

 

Tony Stark @TStark   
I feel like i just watched kittens get eaten, my eyes are bleeding. Please stop this you lot  


 

Biderman @SpideyRules   
TinCan! I miss you  


 

Tony Stark @TStark  
@Vision you are my favorite with @ScarletWitch

 

Wanda @ScarletWitch   
@TStark Awwww yoour my fave tony   


 

Tony Stark @TStark   
I need to get off this since Pep is glaring at me  


 

Stark Industries Update @StarkIndustries  
Ms Potts and Mr Stark are in a meeting with POTUS so they will not be answering tweets until at least 4pm.  


 

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
Mr. Obama is a pretty cool lad  


 

Ned @NedLeeds  
I cannot believe he was on his phone during a meeting with POTUS  


 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
It's not that hard to believe. he's done it before  


-Load More Replies-

 

Biderman @SpideyRules  
People wave at me as I passssss. In Queens now!  


 

"Can I get a waffle" @HarleyQueer  
Please get off your phone

 

BIderman @SpideyRules  
Cool  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Harley is Hot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ gets an Intern account  
> Harley and Peter sent each other a picture and annoy Tony

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
I have created an account for my internship with Ms. Potts, it will be pieces on Feminism, LGBTQIA+ and Racism. @InternSI

 

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
Everyone go and follow my fellow Intern @InternSI

 

-Load More Replies-

 

*Intern MJ @InternSI  
My first piece on my blog.  **PEPPER POTTS**   **AND HANDLING A BUSINESS AS A WOMEN**

 

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
This is an interesting read MJ, I cannot wait for more.

 

Intern MJ @InternSI  
Thank you, Ms. Potts, would I be able to get a quote for my next piece?

 

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
@InternSI of course, message me and I will clear my day.

 

Intern MJ @InternSI  
@PPotts thank you.

-Load More Replies-

 

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
I feel offended that MJ has almost the same amount as followers as me in less than a day. 

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
You'd have more if they knew how hot you were ;)

 

Tony Stark @TStark  
@HarleyQueer please stop flirting on the SI account and stop flirting with him, please

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
@TStark @HarleyQueer how do you know what i look like????

 

"Can I please get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
I don't but im guessing you are hot 

 

Tony Stark @TStark  
Can you two not dm please im begging not to see this

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
@HarelyQueer ill send you a pic if you send me one

 

"Can I please get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
Deal

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
asdfgdfhsg he is fucking handsome, @TStark why did you never tell me he was so hot???

 

*employees fight* @PeterParker  
please stop i cant be that nice

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
nuhhhhh you are hot and handsome as fuck

 

Tony Stark @TStark  
I wish i could unsee all this. better drink the uncomfort away

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Please say you are kidding. I will not hesitate to get spidey involved in this

 

Tony Stark @TStark  
Im kidding, i dont drink anymore

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
Good. I would cry if you did

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
imagine the news Tony Stark makes a kid cry

 

Tony Stark @TStark  
Im leaving now because you two make me want to throw up

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
Why?

 

*employees fight * @PeterParkour  
Why mr stark?

 

Tony Stark @TSTark   
Because you two are literally the same person

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HalreyQueer  
Uhhh no he is so much better looking than me

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
So, you talked bad about yourself...

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
The PSA voice dont work on me 

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
same i met him and he tried to lecture me on drinking coffee, i went 'hun that voice is my ringtone im used to it' he blushed

 

Ned @NedLeeds  
uve met the CAptian America and told him his lectures were useless? I think i would have passed out

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour   
Yeah Mr White Wolf Bucky Barnes thought it was funny

 

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
It was so funny. He blushed and then loked so shocked

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
Waitttt the White Wolf??? the one Shuri talks about???

 

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
Yeah Shuri and I know each other. Im her broken white boy apparently 

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
yeah we know se likes you

 

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
Waiitttt you have a chat??

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Yeah so we can coordinate who annoys Mr Stark

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HarleyQueer  
Yeah she would be here now but she had an idea for new tech and went full blackout until its made

 

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf   
I thought she was ignoring me that makes me feel better. im going now Steve wants cookies

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Can you keep some for me pleaseeeeeeeeeee

 

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf   
Of course kid

 

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
@PeterParkour Hey Peter get off here and focus ms frese said something 

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
@HarleyQueer Ill text you later 

 

"Can I get a waffle?" @HArleyQueer  
@PeterParkour you better ;)

 


	18. cOcAnIe??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biderman @SpideyRules   
> its not from donuts,,.,,., its cocaine

 

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf   
Who ate my donuts?

 

Tony Stark @TStark   
You have donuts and didn’t share??

 

Sam Wilson @Falcon   
Uncool man. I wanted donuts

 

Clint Barton @Hawkeye   
Who was it?? Ill kill you

 

Wanda @ScarletWitch   
I know who it was. He has white powder on his pants @SpideyRules

 

Biderman @SpideyRules  
What did I do??

 

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf   
You ate my donuts

 

Biderman @SpideyRules   
No I didnt

 

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf   
Spidey I am looking at you covered in powder from the donuts

 

Biderman @SpideyRules   
its not from donuts,,.,,., its cocaine

 

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf   
@TStark @PPotts Spidey stole my donuts

 

Tony Stark @TStark   
Why am I involved he doesn’t listen to me

 

Pepper Potts @PPotts   
@SpideyRules say sorry and buy more donuts

 

Biderman @SpideyRules   
@PPotts okay. Sorry Bucky Ill go buy more now

 

Pepper Potts @PPotts   
Okay now I’m in a meeting bye

 

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf   
Thanks @PPotts and @TStark. I want the good ones @SpideyRules

 

Biderman @SpideyRules   
Okay @WhiteWolf be a couple minutes

 

 SpideyFan @ISpyder   
are we all gonna ignore how Spidey said it was cocaine?

 

Jelllo @marshmellows   
Yes we are, @ISpyder, yes we are

 

-Load More Replies-

 

Daily Bugle @OfficialDailyBugle   
Spiderman Drug Using Menace?

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour   
he yes do

 

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer   
drugs are the do

 

“Can I please get a WaFfLe?!” @ShuriWakanada   
do the drugs he

 

Tony Stark @TStark   
im begging you to stop please

 

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer   
Should we?

 

“Can I please get a WaFfLe?!” @ShuriWakanada  
N

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour   
O

 

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer   
Sorry old man, that’s three No’s from us. Maybe try again next time.

 

Tony Stark @TStark   
When you meet please remind me to never leave you alone


	19. IronDad

Kate @ArrowEye  
So I am freaking out

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Why??? Are you hurt

Kate @ArrowEye  
Nooo. But I was training and I swear to god I saw someone from my past

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Is that not good? Or is it something bad

Kate @ArrowEye  
I’m not sure really. @JessJones dm me

Wow it’s me @JessJones  
Okay

Direct Message  
Kate and Wow it’s me

It was him. I’m sure of it Jess but  
I thought he was in jail?

He was. But he got out a week ago for good  
behaviour I can put him back in if you want.  
Or hospital if you want.

No it’s fine. I can deal with it.  
But I’m scared. What if he tried to you know.

He won’t. He will not touch you ever again

I’m scared Jess.

I know. Where are you?

At the training center still  
can you please meet me I think he’s  
still here.

I’m heading over now. Stay in crowds until I’m there.

Okay. Thank you for this. I’m just  
being stupid I know.

No you aren’t. I know what you’ve been  
through. And I will kill the bastard  
if he tried to look at you.

I know you will but you don’t need to  
Thank you Jess for everything

It’s okay Kate. If I can help you I will.  
I’m five minutes out.

Okay. I’m at the archery targets of course.

Okay. I see the building.  
Inside. I can’t see him but I’m looking.

I see you. Thank you

Of course Kate. We are friends

Yeah I know. 

  
Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
@ArrowEye. You good?

Kate @ArrowEye  
Of course. Just saw someone. I’ve been training too. Worked on my moving target shots.

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
That’s good. You want to come to the compound this weekend to practice together?

Kate @ArrowEye  
Yeah that would be fun.

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
Okay. Remember your badge and I’ll get someone to pick you up

Kate @ArrowEye  
Okay thanks Clint.

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
All good. See ya later kid.

—

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Okay I’m bored. Why do bad guys have to be so boring

Holly @TearsofSad  
But then no one gets hurt,.,,,,,

Biderman @SpideyRules  
I don’t want people to get hurt but Mr Stark says if I’m not doing anything then I have to go to the tower. And I love it there but I love patrolling

Holly @TearsofSad  
Wow you replied. Why don’t you do a Q&A again? Or swing into a hospital?

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Great Idea @TearsofSad. @TStark I’m going to a few hospitals until I’m needed again!

Tony Stark @TStark  
@SpideyRules okay. Tell me what ones

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Thanks! See ya later twitter  
-Load More Replies-

Avengers News and More @AvengersAndMore  
Spider-Man has been spotted at different Hospitals in New York! Drop a pic in the Replies if you have seen him swinging to them!

Biderman @SpideyRules  
I’ve had so much fun tonight. Meeting all you guys, stay strong please and I’ll pop in soon. That’s me finished patrolling tonight New York, until tomorrow! Spidey Out.

Tony Stark @TStark  
@SpideyRules. Get to the tower the team are having a movie night.

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Okay. Is @PeterParkour there?

Tony Stark @TStark  
Yeah he is. Why?

Biderman @SpideyRules  
He’s trash. That’s why.

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Punk ass bitch say that to my face.

Biderman @SpideyRules  
I will then. You better watch it kid

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Ooh I’m terrified. I’m shaking in my boots.

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
You tell him @PeterParkour Spidey is a bitch

Tony Stark @TStark  
If you three don’t shut up I’m going to cancel your Netflix accounts.

*employees fight* @PeterPakour  
But. Mr Stark. That’s. Illegal.

Biderman @SpideyRules  
For once I agree with him.

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
Jokes on you. I’ll just be more depressed

Tony Stark @TStark  
Kid. You okay?

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
Yeah I’m good IronDad.

Tony Stark @TStark  
You worry me. All you do.

#IronDad @Spooderman  
#IronDad!!!!! This is not a drill. @HarleyQueer called Iron Man IronDad!! Make it trend.

Bruce Banner (Yes, I’m the Hulk) @BruceBanner  
#IronDad.

Bucky Barnes @WhiteWolf  
#IronDad

Clint Barton @Hawkeye  
#IronDad

Wanda @ScarletWitch  
#IronDad

Scott @Ant-Man  
#IronDad

Kali @KaliLoves  
#IronDad

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica  
#IronDad

Natasha Romanoff @Blackwidow  
#IronDad

James Rhodes @Rhodey  
#IronDad

Happy @HappyHogan  
#IronDad

Vision @Vision  
#IronDad

Thor Odinson @GodOfThunder  
#IronDad

Loki @LSnake  
#IronDad

Tony Stark @TStark  
I’m offended. I am not a dad! This has been covered.

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
#IronDad

Tony Stark @TStark  
Et tu, Pepper.

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
What can I say. IronDad.

Biderman @SpideyRules  
Can we watch the movie please.

Tony Stark @TStark  
Yeah. Can you all stop laughing it’s mean. Let’s watch the movie!

  
James Rhodes @Rhodey  
Okay IronDad.

Tony Stark @TStark  
Why do I even try?  
-Load More Replies-


	20. PrideMonth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!!!!

Biderman @SpideyRules

Happy Pride Month! It’s no secret that I’m Bisexual but most people cant come out for certain reasons so im here to say we love and support you no matter what. #ProudLGBTQIA

 

Tony Stark @TStark  
Well as everyone knows I came out recently (even If I thought everyone knew) But Happy Pride Month to all of my fellow brothers, sisters and others who identify as something else.

 

Bruce Banner (Yes, I’m the Hulk) @BruceBanner  
I want to wish everyone a Happy Pride Month! It isn’t easy being different in this cis-heteronormative world but to the ones that are different, well done. It’s scary being part of a community that was mocked and abused for so long. So here’s to being Proud! #PrideMonth

 

Pepper Potts @PPotts  
Happy Pride Month everyone! It’s amazing to be part of such a beautiful community and I love being able to help all the youth like they deserve. So to the young or old, out or not, white or black, you are loved and valid. #PrideMonth

 

White Wolf @BuckyBarnes   
I want to wish everyone a Happy Pride Month. I was never allowed to be out and proud when I was younger but now I am and I am in a relationship with the man I love. I couldn’t have wished for a better world because I can walk the streets with the man I love without being scared. #PrideMonth.

 

Steve Rogers @CaptainAmerica  
Happy Pride Month. As a bisexual from the 20’s I am amazed at the changes that lgbt people have made. I am happy to be in a relationship with a man I love and I can happily be open about our relationship. #PrideMonth

 

Natasha Romanoff @Blackwidow   
I grew up in a place that told me I shouldn’t have emotions. However I have come to terms with that and I am getting better with my emotions with the help of my friends. Because of this I have also come to terms as Asexual and Aromantic #PrideMonth.

 

Thor Odinson @GodOfThunder  
I have been informed that it is Pride Month now. So to all the amazing warriors out there who have fought for their rights, there is a space in Valhalla for you! #PrideMonth

 

James Rhodes @Rhodey  
As a man in the military, when DADT was in place, I found it hard to come to terms with my sexuality. But having my family and friends really helped. As a gay man who only came to terms with this half way into his life, it’s never to late to be you. #PrideMonth.

 

Happy @HappyHogan  
I want to wish everyone a Happy Pride Month. I am a proud Ally of the community and am so proud of the accomplishments that you have achieved. #PrideMonth

 

Vision @Vision  
As am AI I do not identify as Male or Female. And fall into the Genderfluid term. And I am happy to be in a relationship with a woman I love and who loves me. #PrideMonth

 

Kali @KaliLoves  
Happy Pride Month everyone! I know coming out is scary and you might not want to or can’t but remember that everyone in the community will love you no matter what! #HappyPrideMonth

 

PEPPER POTTS REPLIED TO ME @PepperPottsStan  
I hope you all have a good Pride Month! #PrideMonth

 

Loki @LSnake  
As a gender fluid person, I wish everyone a good self discovering journey to finding the truest you #PrideMonth.

 

Clint Barton @Hawkeye   
I don’t really use a label for myself but I’m definitely not straight. So Happy #PrideMonth

 

Wanda @ScarletWitch   
Happy #PrideMonth from a pansexual! As someone who was scared of coming out I am so happy I did because I was able to meet some of my closet friends now. To everyone struggling with their identity, no matter what we are here for you. Message someone, join a group, go to a Centre, research. #PrideMonth

 

Scott @Ant-Man  
Happy #PrideMonth. As a dad with a young kid I want her to grow up to know that she can be whoever she wants to be. I want her to be able to tell me no matter what, make her feel loved in this world. So happy Pride Month everyone!

 

Ned @NedLeeds  
Happy #PrideMonth everyone!! As a bisexual teenager I only hope that the future will be better and more understanding of the different identity’s in this world.

 

“Can I please get a WaFfLe?!” @ShuriWakanada  
I am a Lesbian Princess Of Wakanda. This is me coming out to the world. I am proud of this and no one can make me feel bad about this. #PrideMonth

 

Sam Wilson @Flacon  
Happy #PrideMonth to everyone! As a gay man now I am so happy to be part of this community. I hope that in 50 years time that being gay or trans or anything else isn’t something we announce and it just is who we are. #ProudOfMe

 

*employees fight* @PeterParkour  
Happy #PrideMonth to all my fellow siblings. To everyone struggling with their gender or sexuality, remember that you have all your life to figure it out. It’s not a certain box you have to belong to as soon as you say one label. You can change labels to suit you!

 

BLACK LIVES MATTER @MichelleJones  
I’m not the biggest fan of being open but as a teenaged lesbian in the modern day the strives our community has made is amazing. #PrideMonth

 

“Can I get a waffle?” @HarleyQueer  
Happy #PrideMonth everyone. Don’t let anyone take your identity away from you!

 

#1 Intern SI @Intern4SI  
I struggled for so long with my sexuality, feeling like it invalided my gender identity but I am now proud of who I am and could never have asked for a more accepting family and friend group #HappyPrideMonth.

 

IronStan @IronStan  
Happy #PrideMonth everyone.

 

Amie @AmieAbram  
This #PrideMonth is the first one I am open about myself. So to everyone who can’t come out. It does get better #ItGetsBetter

 

Taylor Williams @BinaryWho  
I am incredibly proud of my community. To everyone out there happy #PrideMonth

  
Ali Kahn @Lesbeeeen  
Happy #PrideMonth to all my family out there. Religious or not, black or white, cisgender or not, we are all part of a community that has made Incredible strives to get us here. #ImProudOfMe

 

Stark Industries Update @StarkIndustries   
Stark Industries is opening a new charity for lgbt people.. It will start with centres all over the world, Stark Industries Tower also holds a Centre for lgbt people. More information can be found on our website. #PrideMonth.

 

Stonewall @StoneWall  
We are incredibly proud of our community since the StoneWall Riots Of 1969. This wasn’t the start of our fight for rights but it sparked a movement. To all that came before us, who cleared the path in our future. Who gave their lives fighting for a future they believed in #HappyPrideMonth

 

GLAAD @Glaad   
Happy Pride Month, we are joining with @StarkIndustries to creat more centers around the world and helping get the Lgbt people of the streets and giving them the support they need! #HappyPrideMonth 

 

 


	21. Friday got pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IronDad @TStark   
> so,,,, Dum-E made a smoothie

 

IronDad @TStark   
Spidey get your ass here now

 

BiderSon @SpideyRules   
Oh shit who was it?

 

InternKid @Intern4SI   
Here I was enjoying my apple juice and then I get this notification. Imma commit arson

 

InternSon @PeterParkour   
They even got my personal! @HarleyQueer @ShuriWakanda

 

MiniMe @HarleyQueer   
What the fuck,.,,,

 

SmarterMe @ShuriWakanda   
Who was it? Your death will be quick

 

LightofLife @PPotts   
No Shuri, killing is bad.

 

LightofLife @PPotts   
@ShuriWakanda go for it. Ill help

 

IronDad @TStark   
okay so i know what happened, but i dont know why,,.,,.

 

MiniMe @HarleyQueer   
Im not sure imma like this ya’ll

 

SmarterMe @ShuriWakanda   
same,.,,

InternSon @PeterParkour   
I think the others should be here. @Falcon @BruceBanner @CaptainAmerica @ScarletWitch @Rhodey @WhiteWolf @BlackWidow @LSnake @HappyHogan @Vision @Ant-Man @Hawkeye @GodOfThunder

 

Bird2 @Falcon   
2 things. 1 why am Bird2?? 2 who was it?

 

Brucie @BruceBanner   
I am confused

 

Manchurian Candidate @WhiteWolf   
ooooooo shits gonna go down

 

Ice Ice Baby @CaptainAmerica   
Ice Ice Baby??

 

Nat @Blackwidow  
I’m glad they didn’t get me much, death would have been to good for them.

 

Pointbreak @GodOfThunder   
I do not understand this new name? And why is it a bad thing?

 

Reindeer Games @LSnake   
Stark? Explain

 

Bird1 @Hawkeye   
In your face @Falcon

 

WitchyKid @ScarletWitch   
I find it quite cute really

 

Anty @Ant-Man   
Awww I want a cooler name

 

RhodeyBear @Rhodey   
Tony did this really happen??

 

Sad @HappyHogan   
What the hell?

 

AIKid @Vision   
I think I understand what happened, @TStark.

 

IronDad @TStark   
so,,,, Dum-E made a smoothie

 

InternKid @Intern4SI  
Okay? He does that a lot

 

IronDad @TStark   
But this time it had glass in it, so obviously I left it

 

IronDad @TStark   
But Friday got annoyed, and must have changed all your names……

 

InternSon @PeterPakour   
why are our names familiar to you then,

 

InternSon @PeterParkour  
oh

 

IronDad @TStark   
yeah

 

Ice Ice Baby @CaptainAmerica  
Someone fill us in

 

InternSon @PeterParkour   
Can I tell them???? Please

 

IronDad @TStark  
Go ahead

 

InternSon @PeterParkour   
So when Friday got annoyed and changed our names, they changed to Mr Starks contact names for us. Eg, Ms Potts is LightofLife, meaning she is the light of mr starks life. Yall can figure your own names out.

 

MiniMe @HarleyQueer   
I aM crying,,,.,

 

SmarterMe @ShuriWakanda  
Can someone kill me, it would be less emotional than this

 

Biderson @SpideyRules   
second that

 

WitchyKid @ScarletWitch  
Tony,,,,

 

IronDad @TStark   
,.,.,.,,

 

IronDad @TStark   
imma go into my lab for a couple weeks, see ya outside world

 

AIKid @Vision  
I think of you as a father Tony.

 

InternSon @PeterParkour   
this is making me soft

 

Biderson @SpideyRules  
I have to agree with you on that Peter

 

Bird2 @Falcon   
Im both offended but happy that its so cute

 

Manchurian Candidate @WhiteWolf   
awwwwww Tony, that’s so cute. Love my name :)

 

Ice Ice Baby @CaptainAmerica   
I am not the biggest fan of my name but it will grow on me

 

Nat @Blackwidow  
Thanks for not giving me a stupid name

 

Pointbreak @GodOfThunder  
I do not understand but I appreciate the gesture Friend Son of Stark  


Reindeer Games @LSnake  
at least its not a bad name

 

Bird1 @Hawkeye  
thank you for showing @Falcon I am the best   


WitchyKid @ScarletWitch   
I am gonna go cry

 

Anty @Ant-Man   
thanks man

 

Brucie @BruceBanner @TStark   
nice name  


RhodeyBear @Rhodey    
Just so you know its not passed by that you are called IronDad  


Sad @HappyHogan  
its kind of funny I guess

 

AIKid @Vision   
I am sorry for the emotional trauma I put you through Tony, I hope you are okay.

 

LightOfLife @PPotts   
As Tonys fiancé I am demanding an Avenger and Co movie night, bring food and covers.

 

Biderson @SpideyRules   
I aint sitting next to @PeterPakour  


InternSon @PeterParkour   
like I would sit next to you

 

SmarterMe @ShuriWakanda  
I can be there in a couple hours, im bring T’challa

 

LightofLife @PPotts   
@HarleyQueer im sending a jet, bring your family if you want. Also stay a couple days

 

MiniMe @HarleyQueer  
@PPotts okay, thank you :)

 

\---

 

Lance @BlueYou   
That was the sweetest thing ive ever seen

 

SpidermanStan @Spiderz   
I do not know how to deal with this. It made me soft

 

Eggs @Eggs   
Did anyone see @ArrowEye name?

 

CoolerHawkeye @ArrowEye  
yes we stan Tony Stark


	22. Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brucie @BruceBanner  
> I feel like we should ban Monopoly and all games like that

22  
BlackWidow Is Awesome @NatashaRoomanoff   
Hey @Blackwidow what is your favourite mission that went wrong?

Nat @Blackwidow   
@NatashaRoomanoff coll name. and it must be Budapest. We were driving from the mission, all good, an then we get pulled over. So Clint and I look at each other and go “Deaf, Russian,” so we act like we don’t understand the officer…

Nat @Blackwidow  
He pulls his gun and makes us get out, I was to tired to do this so I shook my head waved goodbye and drove away. He started to shoot at our car and Clint, and I lose it. @Hawkeye

Bird1 @Hawkeye  
That was pretty good, but the mission didn’t go well. Did we do the same one???

Nat @Blackwidow  
@Hawkeye your just bitter cause you got shot.

Bird1 @Hawkeye  
@Blackwidow well yeah I got shot. And you did too!

Nat @Blackwidow  
@Hawkeye I got shot but I didn’t cry or anything. I stopped the bleeding and continued

Bird1 @Hawkeye  
You scare me sometimes @Blackwidow

Nat @Blackwidow   
good

BlackWidow Is Awesome @NatashaRoomanoff   
@Blackwidow you answered!! That sounds like such a fun mission get away. Im also a really big fan off yours!

Nat @Blackwidow  
@NatashaRoomanoff its always great to talk to fans 

BlackWidow Is Awesome @NatashaRoomanoff  
Thank you!!

Nat @Blackwidow   
Your welcome :) 

-Load More Replies-

~~

InternKid @Intern4SI  
Today with Mr. Stark we made @SpideyRules a new web choice! Hope you like it Spidey!

Biderson @SpideyRules  
as much as I want to say no I can’t!! thank you Peter and Tony I cant wait to try this out later. 

InternKid @Intern4SI  
anything for our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman 

MiniPepper @MichelleJones  
2 things, 1: new name???? 2: I love that on the Intern account Peter is so nice to Spiderman but his personal is just him being a bitch to Spidey @NedLeeds you get it right

NewIntern? @NedLeeds  
uhhhh I left for a family camping trip so I catch up on the drama and uh @MichelleJones look at Tony Starks Twitter. Also yeah him bitching about him on personal is the funniest shit.

MiniPepper @MichelleJones  
@TStark care to explain the change to my name?

IronDad @TStark  
@MichelleJones you remind me of Pepper and @NedLeeds can get an internship when he goes to college 

MiniPepper @MichelleJones   
Well I am her intern so I should remind you of her a little bit

NewIntern? @NedLeeds  
wait what? Are you serious?

IronDad @TStark   
Yeah of course I am

NewIntern? @NedLeeds  
oh wow. I need a couple minutes 

InternKid @Intern4SI  
@NedLeeds now you can stop with the asking me for updates on the labs. Also to answer your kinda question @MichelleJones. Pepper made me be nice to him on this account and he has to be nice too. Because it’s the SI account.

MiniPepper @MichelleJones  
@PPotts that was a good idea, less bad PR that way.

LightofLife @PPotts  
yes that was my thinking @MichelleJones

MiniPepper @MichelleJones  
@PPotts I have that work you asked for and I’ve added my own notes, I will have it on your desk by tomorrow morning.

LightofLife @PPotts  
Okay, thank you @MichelleJones. I will see you tomorow

InternKid @Intern4SI  
You two are terrifying together

~~~

IronDad @TStark  
I live in a house of cheaters and liars

Brucie @BruceBanner  
I know. The audacity of it all

WitchyKid @ScarletWitch  
I cant look them in the eye anymore. Im done

Bird2 @Falcon  
Handing in my resignation 

Manchurian Candidate @WhiteWolf  
I thought we were friends 

Ice Ice Baby @CaptainAmerica  
I didn’t go into the ice for this kind of disrespect.

Bird1 @Hawkeye  
I thought you were better than that

Nat @Blackwidow  
Stop being so bitter

LightofLife @PPotts  
Its not our fault you are all really bad at it.

Pointbreak @GodOfThunder   
Well done Lady Potts and Lady Romanoff

Reindeer Games @LSnake  
@PeterParkour @HarleyQueer @ShuriWakanda go onto the groupchat

Anty @Ant-Man  
it was kinda funny watching you all 

RhodeyBear @Rhodey  
you can say that again @Ant-Man

Sad @HappyHogan  
I’m just glad I won’t need to listen to the moaning over it 

AIKid @Vision  
I am rather proud of Ms. Potts and Ms. Romanoff 

Brucie @BruceBanner  
I feel like we should ban Monopoly and all games like that 

Ice Ice Baby @CaptainRogers   
As leader its now the rule, next time we will play a nicer calmer game. Like cards, or uno

InternSon @PeterParkour  
Im down for Uno. 

Biderson @SpideyRules  
See I would join the games but *someone* is there

SmarterMe @ShuriWakanda   
Ooooooooooooooooo Spidey dragging Peter. Tune in later to watch this shit go down

MiniMe @HarleyQueer  
You get him babe!

IronDad @TStark  
uhhhhhh when did that happen??


End file.
